


Snowballs

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Daryl’s tiny dick, M/M, Winter, smallness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It’s cold outside and Negan and Daryl stop for the night. Negan figures he can warm them both up with his dick if only he can find Daryl’s smallness on a cold winters night.
Relationships: Negan/Daryl Dixon
Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> Not my funniest but here it is!

Negan wasn’t sure how they got here, it was only supposed to be a day trip but the next thing he knew Daryl sprained his ankle and the back door of the van flew open causing a few bags of supplies to drop out onto the abandoned road. After turning around and gathering them, daylight had slipped away.

This could have been worse but Daryl was with him. It was balls cold and this shit shack had no chimney but he knew one good way to warm up. Maybe tonight he would see Daryl’s tiny spurt of seed. Nah, that only happened once but he could dream.

“Baby want to see my snowballs while you get jiffy pop riled up?”

Daryl blushed but he bit his lip so Negan stripped down bare and stalked over to kiss his lover. 

“Come on, Mr. Tiny needs to come out to play.”

Negan patted Dary’s jeans, feeling a taunt stomach he knew he aimed too high so he trailed his hand down further though there was no use, he was searching like a blind man trying to find a pin but somewhere beneath a trouser snake or rather trouser baby had to reveal itself.

“Like that?” Negan purred palming at a mountain with no hump as he pushed further in.

Daryl moaned out but it was fake, his target missed so he kissed Darl and searched.

Negan hardened imaging fucking into Daryl and caressing his sad excuse of manhood, Daryl pushed into him and closed his eyes wishing to feel anythig other than his worn out pants. Negan nibbled at his lips and he sighed happily, this was enough he tried to tell himself. All he ever wanted was a decent sized schlong but he was lucky to have Negan who got off on this tragedy.

“Little knick knack must be hiding.” Negan teased.

He slipped his hands into Daryl’s jeans and searched for the little peep.

‘Motherfucker! Where is his damn dick? It’s tinier than a seahorse but it has to be in here somewhere!” Negan thought as he dug into pants that were definitely bigger than Daryl’s endowment. 

Negan padded as Daryl whined, Negan’s far superior member deflating at the shitty foreplay as he palmed at more flesh that revealed no porcupine of love.

Daryl’s hot breath warmed his face causing him to groan at rewarded heat and it dawned on him. Daryl’s little twiddler surely was nested in his skin, the cold forbidding it to come out and play.

‘Son of a bitch his dick is a vienna sausage on a good day, this is bad.’ Negan rubbed his hands then went down to the dirty deed, pulling Daryl’s jeans and shirt off. He grunted at what he would see, a perfect tiny cocktail that only he could love but looked down and blinked. Huh...

The angry inch, oh how Negan wished it was even that was nowhere to be seen, Negan felt he was dreaming but his unimpressed cock and a pinch to his thigh let him realize this was no dream but was sad. Frowning he fished more and swallowed thickly at cold flesh with no bump. It was as if he was caressing Daryl's leg but Daryl groaned at the same moment he felt a single pubic hair and it almost made him cry.

“Mr. Tiny is gonnna get it good.” Negan promised with a smirk.

He pressed and pressed, talking dirty to Daryl who verbally responded but the damn cold wouldn’t allow his stunted carrot stick to play. Minutes ticked by, Negan’s watch sounding off like a taunt as he poked and prodded where he assumed the lil peeper was hiding.

It was good Daryl was gay because no beaver could find this twig, especially with it being twenty degrees today and Negan bit his lip when it came to him. Sinking to his knees he blew between Daryl’s legs chanting enterally. “Please let this literal baby turtle harden. Please, just please let it get big enough for me to see.’

Mouthing at nothingness and blowing onto skin Negan grinned at the most glorious sight, Daryl’s pendulum popping out, it couldn't swing, it was barely seen but Negan latched on like a kitty to it’s momma’s titty and sucked. He sucked and sucked, moaning when the little cocktail felt a familiar way in his mouth, tiny but there, plenty of room for something else but just right. Exactly Daryl.

Negan sucked, groaning when Daryl carded fingers through his slicked back hair. He prodded at Daryl’s hole, scared to let go of the fizzle stick as it might just fizzle, reading his mind Daryl magically pulled out some lube and handed it to Negan.

Grinning Negan slicked up his fingers and rammed into Daryl’s hole, wishing the deep cavern back there was on par with his urethra, long and there but oh how Negan loved this little ding a ling, just like his Daryl. Negan licked and sucked, his fingers spearing Daryl harsher.

He felt a quiver, one most men couldn't’ feel with such a package but Daryl pulled on his hair and bucked forward, it did not’ violate Negan’s mouth further as he came. Negan tried to lick what substance was there, imagining he tasted more than reality as he pulled off.

Pumping himself on the floor he looked at Daryl's spent smallness as he released.

“Baby that was nice, perfect really.”

Daryl smiled and looked down at the one he loved, no one else could give him this. Love and sex, treat his dilly dally like it was seen and tonight it really wasn’t.

“Love you.” Daryl whispered before turning to make them a pallet on the floor.

Daryl’s vegan pie could never be meaty and now it laid limp, retracting once more into his warm nest of flesh, he smiled satisfied, all was well.


End file.
